Fly
by 8232nyc
Summary: OC Midori starts highschool with a sky blue egg she found in her bed. She starts in high school to find the one and only Kukai Souma. She discovers he has a little person floating along side him and he has a friend. Midori discovers her name is Yuiki Yaya. What will happen when they discover her egg, and what will happen when she discovers who Kukai really is, SONG FIC!
1. Chapter 1: A new school

8232nyc is here for another fanfiction! This is based off a nightmare I had, this is a Kukai and OC fanfiction. The characters are freshman in highschool by the way! ENJOY! Take it off Daichi!

Daichi: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara, just the plot and her OC's.

Chapter 1:

Character description: Midori Hakureshi: long chestnut curls cascading down to her mid-back, large expressive chocolatey brown eyes flecked with gold and green, short with a slender build. Enjoys baking, playing video games, and hanging out with friends. Backstory; Midori was an ordinary girl until one day she woke up with a sky blue egg in her bed. She takes it to school with her and catches the attention of the guardians Yaya and Kukai. They explain charas, and befriend her.

Midori's POV

_In nightmare(2__nd__ grade)_

_My friend Aoi from school needed me to walk her home from school. She wasn't allowed to go home from school alone._

"_Please Midori! I will bring you $5 tomorrow!" Aoi begged._

"_FINE! But tomorrow Akane walks you home!" _

"_Okay! Let's go" Aoi said._

_I walked Aoi home, and was on my way back to school to get picked up by my mom. Before I knew it I was on the ground being gagged._

_Kukai's POV_

_It was starting to rain, great. I heard running footsteps. I turned around to see a young girl, running around the corner. She looked familier. When she ran past me, it was like it was in slow motion._

_Her red eyes, tears streaming down her face, torn clothes, hair in a mess. She ram right past me and all her friends. I don't know what came over me, but I ran after her. Her friends stayed there and watched me running after the brunette girl. _

_Midori's POV_

_I was running, I heard running footsteps behind me. I tried to run faster but my legs wouldn't listen. Instead I slipped and fell. I couldn't get back up, I felt someone kneel beside me and wrap their arms around me. I screamed._

"_NO LET ME GO! I DONT WANT TO LET ME GOOO!" I screamed._

"_Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay" The voice said._

_I felt the person rocking me back and forth in their arms. I looked up to see the guy from my class._

"_Kukai?" I asked._

"_Yeah, you know me?" He asked._

"_Your in my class" I whispered._

_Just then, lighting clashed and thunder sounded. I screamed. Kukai pulled me closer. _

In reality.

I woke up screaming and hear my alarm clock. I fell back on my pillow and relaxed. I am starting high school today, I thought. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. After I got ready I walked back into my room, I was about to walk out after I grabbed my bad when something blue caught my eye. There was a sky blue egg with a cupcake on it, in my bed. I grabbed it and put it in my bag, confused I got ready for school and walked out the door and walked the few blocks to school.

I walked into my first class of the morning, I sat down towards the back and pulled out my book and started reading.

Kukai's POV

I walked into my class and sat in the front with my friends, the teacher came in shortly after that and told everyone to hush and sit down. She started taking attendance. I wasn't paying attention until she called a certain name.

"Midori Hakureshi?" She asked.

"Here" I heard a sweet voice coming from the back.

I turned around and looked at her, she hardly changed. She was still shorter than average. Her chestnut hair and brown eyes, were still the same. Her eyes were fairly dull though, the tints of gold and green were faded. Her eyes were full of sadness and terror.

When the teacher called me name I answered. Then she started teaching. I sat there bored, I would occasionally look back at her, she stared out the window most of the class time. As soon as the bell rang she got up and walked out of the room.

I followed her, I heard my friends calling me but I ignored them and kept walking. She walked over to a sakura tree and sat down to eat her lunch. I walked over.

Midori's POV

I sat down and pulled out my lunch and began eating. A boy walked over towards me, he had spiked brown hair and green eyes. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. There was also a tiny person sitting on his shoulder, I must be hallucinating I thought.

"Yo!" he said.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What, you don't remember me?" He asked me.

"No, Should I?" I asked.

"My name is Kukai Souma!" He shouted.

I stared at him and he kept grinning. I stared for another minute, and he was the guy from my dream.

I didn't say anything, I looked away and started eating.

"Come on Midori!" He yelled. I looked up.

"I know you know who I am" He said.

"Your familiar, care to give me a clue" I asked.

"We were in 2nd grade together!" He said cheerfully.

My eyes widened. I grabbed my lunch box stood up and ran off. He didn't follow me, thank god.

I remember him now. Kukai Souma, my 2nd grade crush. The person who comforted me, when I was raped.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuiki Yaya?

Hey people, I am back to update again. I didn't have school today so I have extra time, I updated all stories and started this new one today! Enjoy the chapter, take it off Pepe!

Pepe: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara-dechu. Just the plot and her OC's-dechu.

Chapter 2: Yuiki Yaya?

Character description: Midori Hakureshi: long chestnut curls cascading down to her mid-back, large expressive chocolatey brown eyes flecked with gold and green, short with a slender build. Enjoys baking, playing video games, and hanging out with friends.

Midori's POV

It was lunch time and I was hiding behind the school. When I ran Kukai didn't follow me. How did I not recognize him?

"Hey." I heard. I jumped up, then I saw Kukai standing besides me.

"Why did you run off?" He asked.

I stared at the ground, tears were brimming in my eyes. They started to fall before I could stop them. I collapsed. I broke down crying, I felt his arms around me again. I cried into his chest, then I remembered from my dream.

_I was running, I heard running footsteps behind me. I tried to run faster but my legs wouldn't listen. Instead I slipped and fell. I couldn't get back up, I felt someone kneel beside me and wrap their arms around me. I screamed._

"_NO LET ME GO! I DONT WANT TO LET ME GOOO!" I screamed._

"_Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay" The voice said._

_I felt the person rocking me back and forth in their arms. I looked up to see the guy from my class._

"_Kukai?" I asked._

"_Yeah, you know me?" He asked._

"_Your in my class" I whispered._

_Just then, lighting clashed and thunder sounded. I screamed. Kukai pulled me closer._

I pulled away from him and pulled my knee's into my chest. Kukai was sitting next to me.

"You dropped this when you ran off" Kukai said. He held out my blue egg.

I went to grab it, when he held it up our of my reach.

"Give it back" I said.

"Do you even know what this is?" He asked me.

"No, but it's mine. Give it back!" I semi shouted.

"This is a chara egg." He said.

"Chara?" I asked.

"Inside this egg is what is called a Shugo Chara. Daichi?" He called.

The tiny person I saw before floated over.

"Wassup Kukai?" He asked.

"Meet Midori." Kukai said pointing to me.

"Midori! Nice to meet ya! I have heard loads" Daichi was cut off by Kukai grabbing him and stuffing him in his pocket. I stared at Kukai.

"Midori, I want you to meet my friend Yaya." Kukai said.

I stared at him. He held out his hand. I stared at him again. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. He lead me over towards the playground. I heard whispers coming from people.

"Why is Kukai-sama with her?" I heard from one person, I heard other comments too. Like, "What does Souma-kun see in that bitch" I stared at the ground, Kukai pulled me to his side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I heard gasp and shouts from behind us. Then Kukai stopped walking and was looking around. He must have seen the person he was looking for because he called out a name.

"Yaya!" He yelled.

"KUKAI!" I heard.

Then a girl with orange hair pulled into pigtails held by ribbons, ran over and glomped him. I stood there and was starting to walk away when Kukai grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Midori, this is Yuiki Yaya." He said.

"Kukai, your boring! You dragged Yaya over here to meet some goth girl! Yaya is disapointed in Kukai" She yelled beating him with her fists.

"Yaya, Midori has a chara egg." He whispered in her ear.

"OH Midori-chi has chara egg!" She yelled.

I mentally face-palmed. Kukai grabbed our wrists and pulled us off somewhere. I lost focus and wasn't paying attention until we stopped walking. Kukai pulled my egg out of his pocket and handed it to Yaya-chan. She examined it closely.

"Definitely a Chara egg" She said. This time I actually face-palmed

"Of course it's a Chara egg!" I half yelled.

The Yaya girl started crying and she glomped Kukai. I felt jealous, I guess I still like the freak show.

"Midori-chi is scary Kukai!" Yaya yelled.

"I'm sorry Yaya but you were being stating the obvious" I said.

Her mood changed in a second.

"Of course Yaya stated the obvious, Yaya is Yaya." She said smiling.

I glanced to Kukai and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Show her Pepe, Yaya." Kukai said.

"OKAY!" Yaya yelled.

A small chara showed up and she was dressed like a baby.

"My name is Pepe-dechu!" She said.

"Pepe-dechu?" I asked.

"NO-dechu, just Pepe-dechu" She said.

"Pepe?" I asked.

"Hai-dechu!" She said happily.

I rubbed my temples. "Someone explain chara's okay!" I semi yelled.

"Okay, read this" Kukai said as he handed me a book.

"All kids hold an egg in their soul, the egg of our hearts. Our would be selves yet unseen." I read outloud.

"Yep!" said Kukai happily.

"A shugo chara is a person would be self?" I asked.

"Yep! Yaya's would be self is a baby! So Yaya's character is Pepe-chan!" Yaya yelled.

"There are other people at this school with Chara's too. You can meet them later." Kukai said.

Yaya pulled a letter out of her jacket and handed it to me.

"Yaya is inviting you to the royal garden after school!" She said.

"I can walk you there, but it is time for class. Bye Yaya!" He said.

He grabbed my wrist and lead me back to class. When we got there he let go, and I turned to him. I held out my hand.

"What?" He asked.

"My egg" I said simply.

"Oh right." He said.

He pulled the egg out of his pocket and handed it to me. I put it in my bag and went to my seat at the back of the class. I stared out the window until class was over.

Well that was chapter 2! Wait until the next chapter when Midori goes to the royal garden. Who will be Midori's would be self? Which of the guardians will she meet? What will happen when she meets people who are the way she was all those years ago? Read the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3: How many eggs are there!

Hey peoples, 8232nyc back for another update. It has been awhile and I am sorry about that. Anyway, enough introductions. Just do you know, there are no school uniforms in this story. Pepe!

Pepe: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot and her OC's

Chapter 3: How many eggs are there?!

Midori's POV

I sat in class bored as usual, when it was over I slowly got my stuff together, I stood up and noticed there were three more eggs in my chair, non of them were the blue one. There was a gold one, with a pink heart, a Red one with white strips, and a light green one with a dark green clover.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

I put them all in my bag and turned around to see Kukai, his face was centimeters away from mine.

"AHH" I screamed.

I jumped backwards. I hit the ground harder then I expected. There was a pressure on my body, I noticed Kukai was on top of me. I accidentally pulled him down with me. The image from 2nd grade flashed through my mind.

I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head away. Kukai's hands were pinning mine down. I was frozen. I managed to get out one sentence.

"D-do-on't-t-t h-uu-rr-tt me" I stuttered.

Kukai's POV

Midori had pulled me down with her, I was on top of her. She turned her head away and stuttered.

"Don't hurt me" she said, but it was really stuttered and distorted.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said confused.

"Please get off." She whispered.

"Of course, I'm sorry." I said.

I stood up and moved away, she curled up on her side into a ball.

"Midori?" I asked concered reaching my hand down towards her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, slapping my hand away.

I bent down and grabbed her hand. I pulled her up so she was standing and looking me in the eye.

"I am Kukai, you are Midori. I am not going to hurt you, so snap out of it" I said fiercely.

"Okay, I'm sorry Kukai" She whispered.

I pulled her into a hug. She struggled a bit wanting to get away but I held her tight. I gripped her shoulders and held her at arms length.

"Come on, Royal Garden." I said.

She nodded. I led her to the garden, we walked through the door. All the other guardians looked at her strange, she was after all wearing black skinny jeans, and an oversized hoodie. She put her hands in her pocket and looked away. Great, well let's work magic, I thought. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the table.

"Midori, these are the guardians. Amu is the Joker, Tadase is King, Yaya is Ace, and I am Jack. We need a queen." I said.

She glared at me, if looks could kill I would be dead.

"No" She simply said.

"Come on Midori, only people with Shugo Chara's can be a guardian and we need you!" I half yelled.

"No" She said again.

Tadase stood up and came over.

"No matter what we say?" He said, he used his sparkly attack.

I saw Midori turn three shades of red and pink.

"Maybe" She whispered.

Amu's POV

I stood up and walked over to Midori. I stood in front of her and looked her over.

"Take off your sweater." I said.

She gave me a questioning look, but she obliged. She pulled her sweater off from over her head. She threw it to the side, and oh my gosh. She was perfect, she wore a skin tight shirt, but it made her curves stand out, she was skinny but not super skinny. She was beautiful. I noticed her hair was held up in a hat.

"Hat" I said.

She sighed and pulled it off, her hair fell down to her lower back. Her hair was wavy but in a nice way. I walked in circles around her.

"I like her" I said.

"Okay" She replied.

"Now, if you don't want to join that's fine. But I am taking you shopping." I said smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Shopping, you should wear more colors." I said.

"No thank you, I like my black." She said.

"Well I don't." I said.

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

I dragged her to the mall and made her try on some stuff, I bought her a few outfits. She told me at one point she like's skinny jeans and tight shirts. I found a ton of stuff for her.

~later that day, outside Midori's house~

I handed Midori the last three bags.

"Thanks" She mumbled.

"Midori, I don't know why you are do dark, but I want to help. This is just a start." I told her.

"Okay, what do you know about Shugo Chara's?" She asked.

"Alot, I have four of them, Why?" I asked.

"I just have some eggs." She whispered.

"How many?" I asked.

"4" She mumbled.

"Wait, 4? Kukai said you had 1?" I said.

She pulled all four eggs out of her purse.

"Orignally I had 1, but then after class there were three more." She said.

"Dear lord, how did you get so many so fast?" I asked.

"Don't know, night Hinamori-san." She said.

"Call me Amu." I said.

"Okay, night Amu." She said.

She walked in and closed the door.

Midori's POV

I walked in and sighed. My mom walked over.

"Where did all these clothes come from sweetie?" She asked.

"A friend took me shopping." I said sweetly.

"Decided for a change of pace?" She asked kindly.

"It's time mama. Good night. Love you!" I said.

"Love you too! Good night!" She said.

I ran up the stairs into my room. I sorted my clothes into my closet and got rid of my dark clothes, I told Amu I would change. Dang it, I didn't get to make cupcakes today. Oh well.

"Just make them now!" I heard.

"What?" I asked.

The blue egg floated out of my purse and into the air.

"Just make cupcakes now!" The egg shouted.

Then it cracked and opened.

"Nice to meet you Midori, I'm Kappukeki!(A/N Japanese for cupcake) The little girl yelled.

Kappukeki had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, she wore a blue dress(Like Su's, but a sky blue color) and she had tan skin and blue eyes.

"Kappukeki?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm your Shugo Chara!" She yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: Kappukeki and hints of love?

**Hey people I am back for an update, my christmas preseant to all of you is updating all my stories. So here we go! Kappukeki?**

**Kappukeki: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot and her OC's.**

**Chapter 4: Kappukeki and hints of love?**

Midori's POV

"Shugo Chara?" I asked.

"Yep! My name is Kappukeki and I am your shugo chara!" She said happily.

"What did you mean by make cupcakes now?" I asked.

"Chara change!" She yelled.

My simple black clip changed into a cupcake. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I started whipping together cupcakes at the speed of light! Finally I was finished, all frosted and everything. The clip changed back. My face was red.

"Kappukeki! What was that?!" I yelled in a whisper.

"It's called character change" She said.

Confused I went upstairs and got into bed.

~time skip to next morning~

I woke up screaming to my alarm clock again. I had the same dream and it still scared me to death. I got out of bed and pulled on my yellow skinnys, cream button up blouse, heals, and sunglasses(Pic in profile) That Amu bought for me yeaterday. I was about to put on my hat that I tucked my hair into when I decided against and threw it into the back of my closet. I grabbed my new bag that Amu picked out(Link in profile) and left for school.

When I got to school I got a lot of looks. People stared and pointed. I just kept walking. Amu ran up to me.

"Midori! You look great!" She said happily.

"Yeah, but people keep staring at me." I replied gloomily.

Then Kappukeki flew out of my bag.

"Hello Amu-chan." She said sweetly.

"Your one of Midori's Shugo charas! Whats your name?" Amu asked.

"I'm Kappukeki!" She said happily.

"Back in the bag kappu." I said.

She flew back into my bag and settled down with the eggs. Amu walked with me to class, I found out she was in my class. I was about to go to my seat in the back when Amu dragged me to sit next to her in the front.

I was going to die, everyone was staring at me and Amu. Then a short blonde girl took the seat on the other side of Amu and stole her attention.

I sighed mentally but it was no big deal. The teacher came in and started class.

~time skip to lunch~

I was sitting under my Sakura tree, when Amu, the blonde, and Kukai came and sat with me. We talked and laughed but the blonde kept sending death glares at me. I found out her name was Rima and that she was Amu's best friend.

When the bell rang, we got up and went back to class. During class me and Amu were passing notes.

(italiacs are Midori and bold is Amu.)

_So Rima is your best friend?_

**Yeah, she is a little protective.**

_No kidding. I thought you wanted to be best friends with me?_

**We can, I can have more than one best friend.**

_Okay, good. I don't have any friends here._

**What about Kukai?**

_We are friends I guess, but I don't really like him that much._

**Well I think he likes you. I can tell by how he looks at you.**

_I don't know. Maybe but not now. I am not in a good place emotionally._

**Did something happen to you?**

_When I was little, but I'm not quite over it._

**Okay, you don't have to talk about it.**

_I will tell you if you really want to know._

**Okay.**

_When I was in 2__nd__ grade _

"Midori, care to share with the class?" The teacher asked me.  
"No, sorry sensei." I said.

I tore up the paper and threw it away. I stared at the bored in front of class, the teacher called on Amu and she was freaking out so I muttered the answer under my breath and she called it out.

"Good job Amu." The teacher said.

"Thanks" She muttered to me.

"No prob" I whispered.

When class was over, I walked with Amu and Kukai to the royal garden.

"So, did you decide if you are going to be a guardian?" Amu asked.

"I guess I can. Just don't make me do anything." I replied.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We walked into the royal garden and sat down. Amu told Tadase that I agreed to join and I was busy spacing off.

I couldn't get Kukai out of me head. I did like in when I was younger, and he was the person who comforted me when I was raped, but I don't think I am ready for a relationship … … I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Midori?" Kukai asked.  
"Yes?" I replied.

"The meeting is over, want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Why not" I said.

We walked in silence for a few minutes then he spoke up.

"Midori, I have to tell you something." He said.

"What is it Kukai?" I asked.

He stopped walking and turned to me. I was face to face with Kukai.

"I love you." He whispered.

I stood there stunned. I blinked a couple times and then felt his lips lightly touch mine. I pulled back.

"I knew you didn't like me back." He said.

"Kukai" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I do like you. I guess we could try dating" I mumbled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"That's great Midori!" He yelled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me into the air. He spun me around. My hair entangled us. He set my feet back on the ground but didn't release his arms from my waist. My hands were on his shoulders.

"I love you Midori." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I felt Kukai's lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

**Hey people, thank you for waiting. I was going to stop writing this story but I got a review asking me to continue it so I am. I want to thank guest: Ayiana.M.W for convincing me to continue this story. See you later, and Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stress?

**Hey people, as you know last chapter Amu changed Midori into more of a girl and made her more colorful. Kukai confessed and Midori accepted. What will happen? Daichi?**

**Daichi: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot and her OC's.**

**Chapter 5: Stress?**

_Recap: "I love you." He whispered._

_I stood there stunned. I blinked a couple times and then felt his lips lightly touch mine. I pulled back. _

"_I knew you didn't like me back." He said._

"_Kukai" I said._

"_What?" He asked._

"_I do like you. I guess we could try dating" I mumbled._

"_Really?" He asked._

"_Yes." I said._

"_That's great Midori!" He yelled._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me into the air. He spun me around. My hair entangled us. He set my feet back on the ground but didn't release his arms from my waist. My hands were on his shoulders._

"_I love you Midori." He whispered._

"_I love you too." I whispered back._

_I felt Kukai's lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back._

Kukai pulled away and looked me in the eye. I stared into his eyes, the green of his eyes was almost hypnotic. I couldn't look away. He released my waist and grabbed my hand breaking my gaze. We kept walking.

The whole walk was silent, when we got to my door. Kukai pressed his lips to mine again.

"Love you Midori." He whispered.

"You too." I replied.

"Bye" He said.

He turned around and walked away. I walked in the house and hung up my bag.

"Hey honey." My mom said.

"Hi mama!" I said happily

"Who was that boy?" She asked.

"My new boyfriend!" I almost squealed.

"Oh, honey I am so happy for you!" She said hugging me.

"Thanks mama, I'm gonna head upstairs and do my homework. Love you!" I said happily.

"Have fun sweetheart!" She replied.

I bounded up the stairs and collapsed onto my bed. I kicked off my heals and changed into my new pj's Amu bought me, it was a green top and loose shorts. I sat down at my desk and whipped through my homework that I had. I took a shower and crawled into bed.

I woke a few hours to my phone buzzing on my night stand. I picked it up, it was a message from Kukai.

(Italiacs are Midori, Bold Kukai.)

**Hey babe.**

_Hey._

**You okay?**

_Yeah, you woke me up though._

**Oh sorry sweetie. Do you want me to go?**

_No it's okay. How are you?_

**Fine, just bored. I can't sleep.**

_How come?_

**Can't stop thinking about you.**

_oh._

**Is that a bad thing?**

_No, but I gotta go to sleep..._

**Okay, love you.**

_Love you too. Good night honey._

**Night baby kisses***

_*Kisses back*_

I put my phone down and turned it off. I quickly fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning, I wasn't screaming. There was no nightmare. That was a surprise to me, I have been having that nightmare every night since it had happened. I got up and got dressed. I was wearing a tight jean skirt, a sky blue tank, back heals, and a dark blue short jacket. It tied right below my chest.(Picture in photos) I whipped my hair up into a pony tail and looked at the clock. I WAS LATE!

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I ran most of the way to school(A/N she can run in heals, awesome right?) I got to school on time. I walked to class and sat down next to Amu.

Class was boring as usual when school was over we all went to the royal garden. This time Rima was with us too. This was strange was she joining too?

We walked into the garden and there was a lot more people there, The usual were there, Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, but now there were more. Rima, a green haired boy, a purpled haired boy and girl, a blue haired boy and a girl with blonde twin tails.

I turned to Kukai, he wrapped his arm around me and held me close. I couldn't take my eyes off the blue haired one. He was oddly familier. Tadase stepped up.

"Everyone I want you to meet everyone. These 6 are joining the guardians. Rima Mashiro, Kairi Sanjo, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Utau Hoshina, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"What places are they taking Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

"Rima is a queen of hearts, Nadeshiko is queen of spades, while Midori is queen of diamonds. Kairi and Nagihiko are new jacks, hearts and spades, same with Utau, Ace of Hearts, and Ikuto is king of hearts." Tadase said simply.

I kept staring at the Ikuto guy. He was so familiar. I slid away from Kukai and sat down at the table.

"Been awhile." He said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't remember? Try 7 years ago sweetheart." He said with an evil smirk.

I jumped out of my chair and squealed. I covered my mouth. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Everyone was staring at me, I had to get out of there. I ran out of the royal garden. I heard footsteps behind me. Kukai had caught up with me. He turned me around and there were tears steaming down my face and my cheeks were bright red I could feel it.

"Midori, what is it?" He asked worried.

"Remember 2nd grade?" I asked getting myself together.

"That was when we first met." He said.

"The rainy day when I was all beat up and crying. I was running you went after me. I was raped." I said tears streaming down my face.

Kukai stared at me in disbelief.

"I think I have to quit the guardians Kukai." I said.

"What? Why?!" He exclaimed.

"Ikuto." I said simply.

"What about iku" He stopped talking.

His eyes widened and he stared in disbelief again.

"No" He whispered.

My knees gave way and I fell to the ground. I was crying rivers and I could feel the hole in my chest threatening to tear open again. I wrapped my arms around my sides to hold myself together. Kukai kneeled beside me and wrapped his arms around me carefully.

"It all makes sense now." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I first met you, you were bright and colorful. After that day you started getting darker and darker. My parents were moving so I left that school after 2nd grade. I came here this year and saw you again. You were alone and darker than I had ever seen you. The gold and green faded from your eyes and your eyes were dull, and the one time where you accidentally pulled me down on top of you, you freaked out." He explained.

I moved away from him and stood up.

"I have to quit the guardians." I said.

"No you don't." He said.

"Yes I do. I can't be there if he is there." I said.

"I will protect you, I promise. You will never be alone in the same room as him." He said hugging me.

"Fine, but if something happens I am out." I said.

"Okay, that sounds fair." He said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back to the royal garden. When we entered I walked over to Tadase.

"I want you to kick Ikuto out" I said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

Everyone looked at us. I turned to face everyone. Ikuto had his arm around Amu.

"Why do you want Tadase to kick Ikuto out Midori?" Amu asked.

"He raped me." I said.

Everyone stared from me to Ikuto.

"Ikuto is it true?" Amu asked him.  
" Yes." He said simply.

Amu stepped away from him and walked over to me and Tadase. One by one everyone stood with us.

"Looks like everyone wants him out. I will talk to Tsukasa." Tadase said.

Tadase walked out, and Kukai wrapped his arm around me again. It was silent until Tadase came back with Tsukasa.

"So, why do you all want to kick Ikuto out of the guardians?" Tsukasa asked.

**So every one knows, Ikuto is like 25, so when Midori was in 2****nd**** grade he was 18 when he raped her. Anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter so I can update again soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: The horror

hey people, 8232nyc here to update again. So I know some people don't like that I made Ikuto the bad guy but I couldn't think of anyone else, so yeah. Take it away nana!

Nana: 8232nyc does not own shugo chara, just the plot and her oc's.

Chapter 7: The Horror.

Midori's pov.

Tsukasa came in and Tadase explained why I wanted Ikuto to be kicked out of the guardians.

" Well that is a reasonable explanation to why Midori would want Ikuto tthe k icked out of the guardians. It's done" Tsukasa said.

i sighed in relief but then Ikuto spoke up.

"Tsukasa. That was a very long tome ago, and I'm not the same persone as i was then, please let me stay." He pleaded.

Tsukasa loomed puzzled but spoke quickly.

" I suppose, but if you cause one problem you are out!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Understood." Ikuto said as he bowed.

Tsukasa walked out and i stood there in a daze. Tsukasa let him stay. What the hell!

"Guys, if Ikuto is here, Me and Midori aren't." I heard Kukai say.

"Kukai" I whispered.

"Kukai, don't say tht. We need you guys." Amu said pulling away from Ikuto.

"Amu, i will miss you but if Ikuto is here me and Midori aren't. It's simple." He said pulling Amu into a hug.

"We're staying." I said.

"Midori" Kukai whispered.

"Look, I want to be here. I have a couple rules though. I am never left alone with Ikuto, and I am not to be seperated from Kukai if i don't want to be. Am I clear?" I said.

"That is resonable. You are clear and that is fine." Tadase said.

Kukai grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a couch and sat down, he ulled me into his lap and I listened to Tadase talk. When he finished the purple haired girl name Nadeshiko, walked over and sat next to us.

"Hakureshi-san, is there anything i can do to help?" She asked polietly.

"No, you can call me Midori by the way." I replied.

"Then you can call me Nadeshiko." She said smiling.

"How about Nade? It's pretty." I asked.

"sounds perfect to me!" She said smiling even larger.

I smiled back and her and Kukai pulled me to my feet. He started to walk me home when Nade's brother caught up to us.

"Kukai, want to shoot some hoops?" He asked.

"Nah, maybe another day. I gotta take Midori home." Kukai said smiling.

"Okay, well nice to meet you Midori!" He said running off.

"What was his name again?" I asked Kukai.

"Nagihiko, but call him Nagi." Kukai replied.

"Him and Nade sure are alike." I mumbled.

"Of Course they, their twins." Kukai laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, ah here's your house." he said sadly.

"Do yu want to meet my mom?" I offered.

"heck yeah!" Kukai yelled.

I giggled and opened the door.

"Mama! I'm home!" I yelled cheerily. Kukai stared at me.

"Hey baby girl." My mom ran up and hugged me.

"Mama this is Kukai!" I said gesturring to Kukai.

"Oh! I remember you, Midori tLked about you all the time when you tw went to school together!" my mom gushed.

"mama!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry baby." She said apologetically.

I rolled my eyes "let's go ustairs." I grabbed Kukai's hand and dragged him to my room.

I collapsed on my bed and sighed.

"Sorry about my mom." I mumbled.

"what was that?" Kukai asked.

"what do you mean." I replied.

"The whole cheery thing, all happy and giggly." he said.

"Oh i only do that for my mom's sake. She loses her mind when I'm upset." I explained.

"oh, so you used to talk about me?" He asked teasingly.

I blushed bright red. "uh yeah, in 2nd grade Imhad a crush on you and kinda told my mom." I blushed again.

"You blush alot, when you do your skin looks kind of golden." Kukai whispered pulling me into his lap.

My bag shook and the gold egg with a pink heart was in the air. It cracked and burst open. A small girl with brown pigails(like dia's) wearng a Gold dress popped out,her cheeks were very pink.

"Konichiwa! I'm your shugo chara, Kogane Sekimen!" She whispered while blushing.

"Oh your so cute! I will call you Seki for short!" I said hugging the small Chara.

Kappukeki flew out of the basket next to my bed and hugged Seki.

"What is this Midori?" He asked.

"oh, I forgot to tell you, I wound up with 4 eggs. Kappukeki already hatched and this new girl just did." I admitted staring at the ground blushing.

Kukai got up and stormed out. I ran after him but he was out the door and round the corner by the time I was at the bottom of the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Kukai's Anger

**Hey peoples, 8232nyc is back for another update! I know I haven't been sticking to the dates I set but I am going to try and be better about that, I have been really busy we have a schedule change at school and my new classes a lot of homework so yeah. Take it away Seki!**

**Seki: 8232nyc does not own Shugo chara, just the plot and her OC's. Nyc? Does Kukai hate me?**

**8232nyc: No sweetie, he is upset that Midori didn't tell him about the rest of you. Don't worry sweet heart.**

**Seki: okay…**

**Chapter 7: Kukai's anger:**

Midori's POV:

I ran out the door and around the corner after Kukai, my Chara's following me. I finally caught up to him and grabbed his wrist whipping him around. He never knew how strong I was, because when he tried to pull away from my grip he couldn't.

"Why did you run?" I asked.

He stared at the ground and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his face red.

"I am so sorry Kukai. I didn't know how to tell you, but I should have and I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not enough." He said.

I stared at him.

"I think we should break up" He said.

My grip loosened in shock and he pulled away and ran. I stared after him tears forming in my eyes. Kappukeki and Seki had caught up with me, and tears were streaming freely down my face. I was just dumped. How could he do that to me?! I turned around grabbed my Charas and put them in my purse, I ran. I kept running and running until I couldn't breathe and I can run for a couple hours before getting tired. I sat down in a nearby park and rested. When I could breathe again I started walking home. When I walked through the door, there was my mother. Angry and Scared.

'"Where were you?" She asked calmly.

I kept staring at the ground. I walked around her and went up to my room. I changed into my black shorts and black tank top. I tucked my hair into my hat and jumped from my window. I walked to Kukai's house and climbed up a tree outside his window, when I peered in I almost fell out of the tree. Kukai's brothers were yelling at him and he was crying. I could barely hear them but I head one sentence and it was enough.

'"WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HER, YOU MORON?!" His older brother Kaidou screamed at him.

I stared through the window at Kukai's face and I climbed down from the tree. I walked up to the door and knocked. Rento answered the door, he stared at me and the others all but Kukai came to the door.

"Can I come in?" I whispered so Kukai couldn't hear me.

All the boys nodded and stepped aside.

I walked into the house as if I owned it, and turned on Kukai.

"You are an idiot." I said bluntly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"It's not enough" I quoted.

I saw tears falling down his cheek and I pull a handkerchief out of my pocket. I dab his eyes and the tears stop. I noticed that the others left.

"Why?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me." He said.

"That's a stupid reason." I said.

"No, it isn't." Kukai snapped.

I glared at him and he flinched.

"Let me put it this way, I don't have to tell anyone anything. I have a dark past and I can't change that, I blocked things out that I don't want to remember and I accidently started blocking other things so please forgive me if I forget something that I WANT to tell you." I yell turning for the door.

Kukai grabbed my wrist and I pulled away. I ran for the door and left. I ran home and climbed back in through my window. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

~the next morning~

I woke up the next morning and changed into my black jeans and my black and green striped shirt. I put on some tennis shoes and tucked my hair into my hat. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door. I moved everything back into my black school bag and I was running to school. When I got there I got even more stared than I did when I changed to bright clothes and heels. I walked to my classroom and sat down in the back and stared out the window. No one was my friend anymore. I don't care about anyone or anything.

Amu was sitting in the front and I could feel her worried eyes on me, I heard the door open and glanced over to see Kukai. I could the feel the shocked look on his face when he saw me dressed the way I was and my hair in my hat. He sat down in his seat and was silent. The teacher came in and told everyone to settle down and was surprised to see Kukai already in his seat and silent. Class was boring, we had a test that I didn't know about but I aced it. When school was over I walked to the Royal Garden by myself. When I got there I grabbed a bean bag chair and sat in the corner.

Everyone arrived not long after me and no one came to sit with me. When the meeting was over I stood up and walked out without saying a word. As I was walking home Nadeshiko caught up with me.

"Are you okay Midori-chan?" She asked sweetly. I stayed silent.

We walked in silence and when I got to my house before I could go in, she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I stared at her blankly and she spoke.

"Midori, I don't know what happened between you and Kukai but I know something did. If you need to talk to me, I am here for you." She whispered kindly in a voice I had never heard before in my life.

I snapped, tears started falling down my face and Nadeshiko pulled me into a hug, she held me tight as I cried. She sat down on my doorstep with me while I told her what happened, How Kukai got mad, what he said, What I said when I went to his house and why I was dark again. Nadeshiko didn't interrupt once.

"So, that's what happened." She whispered when I was done talking. I nodded at the ground.

"What should I do, Nade?" I asked wiping tears of my face.

"Do what your heart tells you" She said smiling sweetly.

I stared at her. She sighed.

"I think you should go talk to him, change your clothes and go talk to him. It would help I think" She whispered.

"Thank you." I said and hugged her.

Nadeshiko got up and left for home, I ran around back and hopped through my window. I changed my clothes and put my original outfit in my bag and left. I sent my mom a text saying I would be late and went to Kukai's house.

I was standing at his door my hand raised about to knock when the door opened to reveal a red eyes Kukai. He stared me in the face and was about to slam the door when I stopped the door with my foot. I felt so guilty, no one had ever made Kukai sad before let alone cry. I pushed the door open and stepped into his house. I grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his room.

Once we were inside I closed the door and sighed. This was not going to be easy, I thought. I turned around to face Kukai.

"Kukai." I whispered.

"yeah." He mumbled.

"Look, I think I reacted wrong yesterday. I was so mad though, Just because I didn't tell you about my chara's because I forgot you got mad at me and I don't like people being mad at me and when you tried to apologize it hurt because I thought maybe you didn't mean it and I thought about it all last night and I finally understand that you really do love me, and I love you." I said in one breath.

I stared at the ground and closed my eyes. I felt so guilty, all the sudden I felt his arms around me. I hugged him back.

"I understand, you have trust problems and that's okay. I still love you, just tell me stuff from now on." He whispered in my ear.

We talked for about an hour, I told him everything. About my friends as a kid, what happened when I walked Aoi home and how I started avoiding her and Akane and everyone else around me. Kukai never interrupted me in the entire time I talked. When I finished l looked up at him and he looked really surprised.

"Not what you expected?" I asked.

"Not at all." He whispered.

"I was just thinking, It's a Friday." I whispered turning red.

"What about it?" He asked.

"We don't have school tomorrow." I said clearly, my blush clear as day on my cheeks.

"So?" He asked again. I mentally face palmed.

"Do you want to stay the night at my place?" I mumbled, My whole face was red by now.

I looked up and Kukai looked like a tomato. I giggled slightly and smiled.

"Uh, sure?" He said.

"Okay, just take a minute to pack and I will go talk to your brothers" I said.

I jumped up and skipped out of the room and down the stairs.

"Did you work things out?" Asked Rento.

"Yep!" I said cheerily.

"What has you on cloud 9?" asked Kaidou.

"Kukai is staying the night at my place!" I giggled.

Kukai came down the stairs with a backpack and grabbed my hand dragging me out. We walked to my house telling jokes and laughing. When we got to my house I opened the door and walked in, there were two people standing with my mom. My eyes opened in shocked.

"Aoi? Akane?"

**So hopefully you found this chapter interesting, I got a lot of good comments and I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story and I am glad people like it as it is! I will try to update again before the end of March but I know I won't be updating until after the 18****th**** because until then I am super busy getting ready for my birthday party and celebrating my 15****th**** birthday. So join me next time for chapter 8: Aoi, Akane, and KAMI-SAN?!**


	8. Chapter 8 Aoi, Akane, and KAMI-SAN?

**Hey people, it's 8232nyc and I am here to update once again. It is nice to have free time in History class so here it goes! Take it away Daichi.**

**Daichi: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot and her OC's.**

**Chapter 8: Aoi, Akane, and KAMI-SAN?!**

Aoi's description: Short, brown curly hair. Rather large build and her eyes are green.

Akane's description: Long, blonde, straight hair. Very skinny and small build, grey eyes.

Kami: Short, very light brown hair, decent build and blue eyes.

Shurui: Dirty blonde hair, swept over forehead. Light blue eyes.

Midori's POV

"Aoi? Akane?" I shouted.

"Who are these two Midori?" Kukai whispered in my ear.

I stared at my two old friends, confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"We are visiting." Said Aoi in an annoying scoff.

"Be nice, Aoi." Akane whispered.

"Midori?" asked Kukai.

"Oh, Who is this cutie?!" Aoi squeled leaping at Kukai latching to his arm.

"My boyfriend" I snarled.

Aoi kept rubbing herself against Kukai's arm. I snapped. I dropped my bag and whirled around grabbing Aoi by her curly brown hair.

"Stay away from my BOYRFRIEND!" I snapped, enunciating every syllable.

"Midori, calm down!" Kukai said, pulling me off Aoi.

"Midori?" Akane said, I turned to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The real reason we are here is there is someone who wants to see you." Akane said sweetly.

I raised my eyebrows and Akane grabbed my hand. I grabbed Kukai's and we were dragged upstairs to my bedroom. Akane opened my door. I saw two people who I haven't seen in a few years. I dropped Kukai's and Akane's hands and flew into their open arms.

"Kami, Shurui" I mumbled. I felt someone pull me away from them.

I turned to see Kukai holding me away from Shurui and Kami.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Who are they?" Kukai asked.

"My best friends. It has been a few years but still." I mumbled.

Kukai looked stunned. I looked into his eyes. I knew that look, the look of pain and sadness.

"Kukai, please understand before jumping to conclusions." I pleaded.

"I'm listening." He mumbled.

I stepped in front of him. Gesturing to my friends.

"This is Kami, and Shurui. Kami has been my best friend since we were two. I have known Shurui for about 5 years now. He like an older brother to me, I don't have any siblings. So it's like I do, please Kukai. Understand." I pleaded again.

Kukai's POV

I turned and looked into Midori's eyes. They were honest, and truthfull. There was also worry though, she must be worried I am going to be mad or run off again.

"I understand." I whispered pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you" she mumbled into my chest.

I held her for a few minutes when I let her go. I nodded my head toward her friends. She smiled. I watched her fly into her friends arms again. After a moment they let her go and they all talked for a while. I heard someone come up the stairs and saw Aoi. She lunged at me and started running her breasts up against my arm. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go and in half a second she was gone.

She was on the ground, Midori pinning her down. She was wrestling her to keep her on the ground. I ran over and pulled Midori off of her and held her back, and Shurui had Aoi held back.

"Let me go Kukai!" Midori yelled.

"No, you need to calm down!" I snapped in her ear.

She finally relaxed in my arms. I laid her down on her bed and turned to Aoi who was still being held back by Shurui.

"You need to stop doing that, Aoi-san" I snapped at her.

"Why?" She asked struggling.

"Let her go." I told Shurui.

He raised an eyebrow buy obliged. Aoi ran up to me and threw her arms around me. I pulled her off and put my palm on her forehead keeping her away. She stopped and stared at me.

"You need to stop because I am dating Midori." I snapped again.

"That's stupid, I am way better than her." She yelled reaching for me.

"Get out of my house" I heard.

Me and Aoi turned to see Midori standing behind Aoi.

"I said, Get out of my house!" She yelled.

"I am here with Akane, besides you can keep me out of your house, but there is a place you can't." Aoi bragged.

"What are you talking about?" Midori and I asked at the same time.

"Didn't you know? We are all transferring to your school!" Aoi yelled.

"WHAT?!" Midori screamed.

She lunged at Aoi and grabbed her by the ear. She dragged her out of the room. We all stared after them.

Midori's POV

I was dragging Aoi by her ear, I got to my front door and released her. I gave her a shove out the door and stepped out.

"Stay away from Kukai!" I yelled in her face.

"Why should I?" She yelled back.

"He is my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"More like your boy toy!" She yelled.

I slapped her, across the face. My ring made a mark.

"He isn't a boy toy. If you come near him at my school, I will hit you harder, with my good fist." I threatened.

I walked back into my house and locked the door. I went up to my room and as soon as I opened the door I enveloped by multiple pairs of arms all at once.

"Thank you so much!" Akane yelled.

"For what?" I asked confused.

Kukai pulled me out of the arms and explained.

"Akane and the others told me, they have been having problems with Aoi for a while now."

"Oh, what's been happening?" I asked.

"You see, Akane got a boyfriend awhile back and Aoi turned on her and took her boyfriend. Once Aoi broke up with the guy she started hitting on the guy Kami-san had a crush on, and once she got together and broke up with him, she started hitting on Shurui." Kukai explained.

"Oh" I mumbled.

For the rest the day, we all hung out and Akane had to leave after about 2 hours. So she took off.

? POV

"It's good to know that they have all though each other" I mumbled.

"Are you sure it's good?" asked my friend.

"I am sure, cause now I can hurt Midori harder than ever" I whispered evilly.

"How?" She asked again.

"Simple, I am Kukai's Ex-girlfriend. He chooses me over everyone else. I just take him back and then hire someone" I mumble

"Why would you need to hire someone?" She wondered.

"Let's just say, Midori is going to relive an uncomfortable memory." I smirked evilly.

**Hey people, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I have been taking forever to update but I don't have a lot of time these days. I am busy literally every night of the week. Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays I have to go to the gym, on Tuesday and Thursdays I have dance class, and on Saturdays I have small group and Sundays I have chores, So I can only write during free time in certain classes. I only have like 2 out of 6 teachers who even let me write so yeah. I will try to update again soon, I am going to reset my dates for all my stories, so yeah. Let me know what you think of the ? POV and take guesses at who it might be!**


	9. Chapter 9: Paranoia

**Hey people. 8232nyc is here to update again. I know last week I only updated my other story but my mom got mad at me and I had to do my chores. So yeah, here is this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: 8232nyc does not own Shugo Chara, just the plot and her OC's.**

**Chapter 9: Paranoia **

Midori's POV

As I was walking to school with Kukai today is felt like someone was following me. It was really weird but

Kukai didn't seem to notice. As we walked onto school grounds the feeling went away but I will was still paranoid. After school we went to the royal garden and guess who was there, Aoi-san. I wanted to knock her out cold. She ran straight up to us, pushed me away and started snuggling into Kukai.

"Aoi get away from him!" I screamed.

I grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and tossed her out the door anime style. I locked the door and walked over and stood beside Kukai who put his arm around me. I wasn't feeling like I was being followed but it felt like I was being watched. After the guardian meeting Kukai walked me home. He spoke to me.

"Midori?" He asked.

"What is it?" I replied.

"You have been really quiet, are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." I mumbled.

"Talk to me about it?" He asked.

"When we get to my house" I whispered.

We walked the rest of the way in silence and when we got to my house I pulled him inside. I let go of his hand and locked all the doors and windows downstairs. I closed all the blinds and pulled the curtains over them and shut off the lights. I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs and shut off all the lights and repeated the process upstairs. I pulled him into my bedroom and closed my windows, locking them and shutting the blinds.

I turned around and realized something was off. I shut and locked my windows this morning. My light was off to and it was on now. I ran to my closet and pulled the floorboard of it out. I dug through my possessions. It was gone. My one true possession was gone, stolen. Out of my grasp. I started pacing.

Kukai was looking at me like I was crazy. I searched all over my room and nothing else was missing. Except my diary. I couldn't take it, I screamed my head off, panicking. I curled up in a ball at the foot of my bed and started crying. It was all too much.

I felt Kukai's arms wrap around my shoulder and waist. He pulled me into his lap and I cried my heart out. When I finished crying I sat there unmoving trying to figure it out. I jerked up. I knew who took it now.

"Midori?" Kukai asked carefully.

"Yes?" I say my voice cracking.

"What was that?" He asked calmly.

I told him everything, how my windows were locked and shut and how my lights were off. How my diary got stolen… it had the only documented evidence of what happened to me. Now someone else has it, and they can ruin my life.

"Oh Midori." He whispered.

He pulled me into his lap again and soon enough, I nodded off. I was woken to my mom slamming my bedroom door open. I forgot that she wants the lights on and the door unlocked when I get home from school. Whoops.

The door slams open and a look of shock registers on her face. My room, which is usually clean was a disaster. Clothes everywhere, furniture out of place, closet open and torn apart. That's not what shocked her, it was that I was curled up against Kukai, red eyed and sleeping.

She runs into the room and pulls me to my feet and out of the door.

"What happened honey?" She asks, checking my face and looking for a sign of injury.

I told her too, how my windows were locked and lights were out when I left and how they were open and on when I got home, and how my diary was missing.

"So, why were all the lights off? And the door locked?" She asks.

"Because I wanted to be left alone, and I was scared." I lie smoothly.

"Why were you snuggled with Kukai? That's the closest you have ever been to another person before." She mumbles

"He was with me when I came home. When we went in my room and I freaked out he comforted me." I said simply.

"Okay sweetheart, I will fix some dinner." She says.

She kisses me on the forehead and goes downstairs. I walk back into my bedroom and sit down next to Kukai.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Well, it has to do with this." I said gesturing to my room.

"But you didn't know this happened until now." He says.

"Now I know it has to do with this though." I mumble.

"Tell me then." He whispers.

"Today, on my way to school I felt like I was being followed. At the royal garden I felt watched, and on the way home I felt like I was being followed again. I'm scared." I whisper, stuttering a bit.

"Oh Midori." He whispers.

"I want a favor" I mumble

"Anything" He says.

"Never, I mean never leave my side. Stay with me at all times." I whisper

"Of course Midori." He says confused.

"More than you do now, as in. You can't not walk me to or from school, walk me to my classes, come over every day after school, stay here on the weekends or I stay at your place on the weekends. My parents tend to leave me alone of the weekends. You cannot leave my side. Please Kukai." I beg.

"I think I can handle that." He whispers into my hair.

He pulls my into his lap again and kisses my hair. Trailing down my hair, to my ear and neck, lastly finding my lips. He kisses me in a way that he hasn't before, a kind of hungry way. It was new to me, but I kind of liked it.

I kissed back and I realized, I want him. As more than a boyfriend, it was weird to me. After everything I have been through I should be afraid of us becoming something more, but I know he would never hurt me the way, the blue mop head did.

Kukai's hand slid down to my hip, and I ran my fingers through his hair. Then all the sudden my mom calls us for dinner. Kukai pulls away a look of sadness in his eyes. He looks slightly scared too. It's okay though, I kiss him again as a way of saying. I want you too.

We pulled away and got up and headed downstairs. As we were walking he wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on my hip. We sat down in the dining room, chairs right next to each other, us still huddled together.

My mom brought us dinner and we all ate in silence. When we finished I cleared my throat and my mom looks up at me.

"Mama?" I ask smiling.

"Yes dear?" She replies.

"Can Kukai stay the night? He is having trouble with one of the assignments in our class and he wants some help." I ask politely with a smile

"Of course darling." She smiles back.

"Thank you mama." I smile.

"Kukai, how about you go upstairs? I would like to speak to Midori real quick." My mom says.

Kukai nods and heads upstairs. I hear my door close and my mom is smiling at me.

"Yes, Mama?" I ask.

"I know it's not an assignment." She says still smiling.

She figured out that I don't want him leaving me, didn't she?

"Just stay safe sweetie" She says winking.

I was wrong. She thinks me and Kukai want to have sex.

"But mama, I don't even know where those are!" I blush

"Third drawer down in the bathroom." She says

Mom walked out of the room and up the stairs. I stared after her gaping and blushing. I shake my head and run up the stairs into the bathroom. I open the third drawer down and surely enough, they are there. I grab one and stuff it in my pocket. I shut the drawer and turn off the light.

I walked into my room smiling, that was when Kukai pulled me into his arms and kissed me hungrily. Next thing I knew, we were on my bed kissing.

**SO, I hope you guys like the chapter, I will try to update my other story today but it isn't always easy. So I am pretty sure you can all guess what the next chapter is going to be. A LEMON! If you do not like Lemons, do not read it! I feel like being rather explicit and I know some people don't like explicit lemons, so if you don't, I recommend ignoring the next chapter. Thanks! R&R**


	10. Chapter 10: Sealing the deal

**Hey peoples, 8232nyc here to update again! So as you know my last chapter was pretty crazy and you all know what this one will be about. SO if you are against lemons or don't like them, I suggest you stop reading!**

**Chapter 10: Sealing the deal****.**

Midori's POV

Me and Kukai were on the bed, making out. He slid his hands into my back pockets and licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth and we had a tongue war, I let him win to be nice.

Kukai moved one of his hands to my waist and gripped the hem of my shirt. He pulled back from the kiss and looked me in the eye. I nodded as a way of saying, keep going.

He didn't wait a second. He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed me hungerily. He pulled my shirt the rest the way off and pulled my camisole off over my head. He gripped my hips firmly, pressing me into him.

My arms were around his next, I unwrapped one and reached pulled his shirt off over his head. I ran my hands down him bare chest to his belt. I undid the belt buckle and undid the button on his jeans.

I slid his jeans are far down as I could with my hands then I used my feet to inch them the rest the way off. He was in just his boxers, I was still wearing my jeans and my bra.

I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled out the condom. I pulled back and held it in front of his face, He took it and held it in his palm. He undid my jeans and slid them off as I kicked off my shoes.

Kukai put arms around my waist and had his hands on the small of my back, I felt the shivers run down my spine. His hands were so strong and muscular. His hands slid up and un hooked my bra. He pulled the straps off my arms and threw it across the room.

He started kneeding one of my breasts while he was kissing me. He used his other hand to slid off the panties. I took the chance to slide off his boxers, I could not look at his member but I could feel it against my thigh.

He released my breast and slid both his hands down my sides to my knees. He hitched my knees up to his hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and automatically pulled my hips right up to his.

The tip of his member was at my entrance. I closed my eyes and prayed that it wouldn't hurt. I closed the rest of the distance between our hips. I heard him moan through our kiss.

I had tears brimming in my eyes, it hurts. He started slowly moving in and out and the pain eased. I opened my eyes and glanced at his hand to see the condom still grasped in his hand. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and pulled back.

He looked at me confused and I looked to his hand then back to him. He nodded and put on the condom. I quickly wrapped my legs back around his waist and started thrusting slightly.

We enjoyed the rest of the night. We were very intimate and even though we has school the next day we never slept. By the time we were finished it was 5am. I curled up on my side next to Kukai.

I had my head on his chest and my arms around him. He would protect me, I just know it

**I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning and enjoying it. I will be updating hopefully ore often now that I am out of school. See you next chapter! R&R**


End file.
